


Where's The Surprise In that?

by cowboykylux



Series: Supreme Leader Kylo [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: You have a meeting in the throne room, but Kylo has other plans
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Supreme Leader Kylo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814410
Kudos: 26





	Where's The Surprise In that?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: T = Toys, U = Unfair

He’s far and away, when you feel it. Off on some mission, you know. You had kissed him goodbye in the hangar bay three cycles ago, had stood on the platform while his ship blipped into oblivion as he made the jump to hyperspace. You don’t know how he does it, how he does this to you from half a galaxy away, but he does.

You’re in a meeting in the throne room, when you feel it. The first tingling sensations up your spine, a low buzzing in your ear. There’s a soft caress of a hand against your cheek, and you fight the urge to nuzzle into it. You’re the Empress of the galaxy, you are the reigning monarch when your husband goes away. Stars, you’re the reigning monarch even when he’s here.

The feeling grows, and you chew the inside of your cheek, no longer paying any attention to the generals and marshals and advisors who are arguing back and forth about new plans for a new acquisition. You are genuinely interested in it, the acquisition – but then the feeling grows, and you only have an interest in the invisible hands which slide up the bare skin of your calves where they’re hidden behind your floor length gown, making you shiver.

It’s a game, you know. He does this sometimes, Kylo, and you don’t know how, but it doesn’t stop you from letting it, from opening up the Force bond which you share, from letting him take you from a million lightyears away.

And take you he does, the Force zeroing in on your pussy, coaxing wetness forth with a few sweet thrusts of would-be fingers. If you close your eyes, you can imagine the leather gloved hand working you open. You wonder how long you’ll last before you moan, before you do something to give away the fact that you’re getting fingered. That is the game, you know.

It’s a game you’re destined to lose.

You don’t mind.

“Your highness, are you ill?” One of the advisors asks. Oh if Kylo were here, he’d crack a smirk at the insinuation. The only thing sick is the ache in your chest from how you miss your Supreme Leader so.

“No, please continue.” Your response is curt, and you shift in your seat a little, using the opportunity to spread your legs subtly.

You wonder if they can smell it, if their Academy nostrils can pick up on the pheromones of your pussy. 

You’re wearing undergarments for once, and they’re soaked, soaked and sticky as the Force peels them to the side, and then – then you’re gasping sharply, because the Force has manifested itself as a low buzzing pulse, fast fast fast against your clit.

That sharp gasp has the entire audience’s eyes snapped up to you, their faces knit with worry. A dozen faces frowning up at you.

“Your highness – ” One of them steps forward, ready to escort you somewhere safe if need be.

But you don’t need that, you need –

“Leave me at once.” You pant out, angry with yourself for giving in so soon, for not holding out any longer. You clench your jaw and grit your teeth as your oder, “All of you. Now.”

Their boots scrape against the floor as they follow your orders. You can sense their concern, and you are grateful for their unquestionable loyalty, but they cannot know what is going on beneath your clothes, lest Kylo kill them all.

Your guards remain, but this is alright. They are used to seeing you like this, used to watching you fall apart under your husband’s invisible fingers. The Knights on occasion participate, but today they are with their master, the very man who teases and torments you so.

When the last of them is gone and the doors have hissed closed, you can hear the Force locking it. You are too hot suddenly, too hot in all your layers. You strip yourself down down down as far as you can go, until you writhe naked on the throne.

Stars it is so good! The buzzing vibrates against you, inside you, all around you. Your body twitches and trembles as you try and find a comfortable position on the throne, but the damned thing is too firm, unyielding. You swivel yourself sideways so you can at least drape your legs over the armrest. Your hand reaches down to your pussy which drips and drools all over the plush cushions but the Force yanks it away.

“No fair!” You whine loudly, hoping he hears you, as an invisible grip keeps your hands bound above your head.

Every part of you is stimulated, there’s a cock down your throat and fingers pinching your nipples, a hard pressure on your clit and that buzzing buzzing buzzing vibration that wracks your skull. You gasp and writhe, you come, your pleasure crashing through your eyelids, sparking and crackling around you. Your body convulses from it, from the way it does not let up, not yet content with you, not yet having had its fill.

You wonder how much of this is Kylo, and how much of it is the Force wanting you for itself.

Your legs yank open hard then, and it feels like something indescribably long and hard and electric is nudging its way inside you, though when you open your eyes there is nothing but the steady stream of slick and come and nothingness. Your teeth chatter, your vision rattles, your clit throbs as the Force sucks on it.

And then, impossibly, the solidity of reality steps forth and presses its way between your legs. Kylo Ren in all his glory has his eyes trained on you, and he is scowling, angry about something.

“It’s no fun if you send them all away.” He pouts, and you want to laugh because this is a welcome home if you’ve ever had one.

He fights the Force for control of you for a moment, and in the end he wins, though the buzzing does not stop. He pulls out his own cock, hard and leaking at the tip, head flushed a beautiful dark red of blood that makes it stiff just for you, and he pushes it into your waiting aching cunt. Your entire body spasms and you know you’re drooling all over yourself, you know that’s no way for an Empress to behave.

“You’d slaughter them if I didn’t.” You gasp pant whine beg plead, and he shushes you gently, cups your cheeks with those leather gloves of his.

“Maybe I wanted them killed.” He smirks, kisses the sweat off your upper lip, grunts into your mouth as his cock wastes little time coming inside you. You know now he must have been there all the while, jerking off in the shadows, teasing you, toying with you.

“Tell me next time.” You whisper as best you can with your teeth chattering the way they are, as your eyes roll back into your head and you come come come on his cock, moans echoing off the throne room walls.

And Kylo, the devious bastard, the most perfect man in the entire galaxy, grins with teeth white as the sharks of Arkanis and finally closes off the Force, asking,

“But where would be the surprise in that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked, "Hey. Thank you for hosting another lovely sinday as always. Very interesting concept you've got today! Could I request the letter U and with Supreme Leader Kylo Ren? Thank you x"  
> Anonymous asked, "Can I have a Supreme leader kylo + T for the reader (please make it really kinky if you can)"


End file.
